Because of Love
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: Series of one shots based on the theme Because of... The first few will be because of love, but it may change after that. SHULES!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this is my first attempt sat writing Henry, please review but be nice. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks! Henry's probably ooc, but oh well. this is short, but enjoy if you can. Hopefully I'll improve at writing Henry but whatever. I wrote this in like ten minutes .**

"Why can't you deal with the fact that I love her!" Henry should have seen that coming from Shawn, but it had surprised him just as much as it had everyone else in the room. He knew for a fact that Shawn hadn't told any of his girlfriends he loved her before. Too much commitment probably. Everyone knew Shawn had problems with commitment. That's why he was so grateful Juliet put up with Shawn. Henry knew Shawn loved Juliet, but he didn't know if the the kid had even realized it himself. Obviously, he did, although after he said it, he looked like he had been slapped in the face. Shawn hadn't meant for all that stuff to slip out, but it had. Henry knew Juliet was good for Shawn, and he was happy that she loved Shawn enough to stay with him even after all the crap he's pulled. If she didn't, Henry had no doubts that Shawn would take off without a word, like after high school. The thing was, the next question was if Shawn was psychic. Even on the lie detector, Shawn said he was, and he had fooled everyone. In the same breath he had said he loved Juliet, and lied about being psychic. Henry knew that would come back to haunt Shawn one day, but for now he was content to watch the pair be happy with each other, until that inevitable day came. That day would most likely cause a lot of heartbreak, for several people, but Henry knew that the pair would pull through. The one thing Shawn could do better then Henry was fix relationships. He just had that quality, and for that, Henry was eternally grateful.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I decided to continue this fic. Also the first time I've written Gus. Review and enjoy. Everyone who's reading this be sure to check out pineapplegirl123's page! She's an amazing writer!**

Shawn had never stayed in one place for more than a couple months since he got out of high school. Everyone knew that. So why, after coming back to Santa Barbra over two years ago, was he still here. No one knew, except maybe one person. His best friend Gus. Everyone else would have guessed that he enjoyed solving the crimes and acting like a psychic, or that he liked annoying Lassiter way to much to leave. That's probably what Shawn would answer if he was asked, but Gus knew better. There were many things keeping Shawn in Santa Barbra. Being a psychic and annoying Lassiter were only part of it. For one, Shawn's relationship with his dad was looking up, and he finally had his best friend back. But Gus knew. The main reason Shawn had stayed in Santa Barbra so long was the fact that he had a soft spot for the Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara. Gus could tell Shawn loved her even if Shawn wouldn't admit it to himself. For one whenever Shawn flirted with a girl he would take every opportunity he could get to touch her, but not with Juliet. He was careful. He respected her. Juliet O'Hara was the main reason Shawn had yet to leave Santa Barbra. Gus should thank her one day. Preferably after she and Shawn start dating, because before would just be too awkward. And yes, it's when, not if they start dating. Shawn may be patient for now, but he's not going to wait forever to make a move, you gotta give the man credit for that. Shawn loves Juliet, and as long as she stays, so would Shawn.

**End notes: please review and I hoped you liked ( sheriffblubs was that review really needed?) to anyone wondering, sheriffblubs is the other half of this account not signed in... So yeah, please review and thank you, good bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Because of Gus

**A/n well here it is. Installment number three. This is Shawn Gus friendship with shales undertones. Prompt: Because of Gus. **

**Disclamer: I forgot to add this earlier, but if I owned Psych Shawn and Jules would be married already.**

**As always please review and I hope you all enjoy. **

"Because of Gus, I'm going to be late for my date," thinks Shawn. Why the hell wouldn't Gus let Him borrow the Blueberry? He promised not to damage it, I mean come on. How could he? He'd have Juliet with him. But Gus still wouldn't give him the keys. In fact, Gus refused to say a word to him since he had got to the office. Shawn decided to try again.

"Come on Gus, don't be a spoiled pineapple. I need the Blueberry. Jules is going to be wearing a dress, so I can't take my motorcycle."

Shawn gave him a puppy dog look. Finally Gus decided to speak up.

" Shawn, you know as we'll as I do that the puppy dog look does not work on me."

"Then how did I get the car from you last time I needed it?"

"You didn't ask! You just took it without permission!"

"Gus! Is that what this is about? You know that was important!"

"If by important, you mean entirely stupid, then yes."

"I knew you'd see it my way!"

"Shawn..." Gus said warningly.

"Gus..."

"Shawn, do you even know why I'm pissed at you?"

Shawn thought for a second. "Nope"

"Well, lets see. The last time I let you borrow the car you scratched it. Plus, did you even make reservations to Mario's?"

"You need reservations?" Shawn asked, panicking.

"I made them for you, and on last minute that was really hard to do."

"Gus! I knew you cared! I owe you one."

"You owe me a million Shawn."

"Gus."

"What?"

"Can I borrow the car now?"

Gus sighed and threw the keys at Shawn. Because of Gus, Shawn wasn't about to get the cold shoulder from his girlfriend. Gus was right. Shawn did owe him a million.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- OK, I'm back. UMMM... Pretty please review! Reviews are so awesome! You don't have to say I'm good or anything stupid like that, I do just fine with criticism. (Constructive or not) Anyway, you guys can PM me to give me prompts and stuff, I'll see what I can come up with... Well I'm sorry this chapter is uber short but i had no where else to put it and I haven't updated in FOREVER so yeah... Just a VERY short drabble. Please review, and...? Yeah ok. Thats it... EDIT: To any of you who read this this past month, I'm sorry. idk what happened. It is now fixed:D**

**Disclamer: Did I say I owned Psych? No...? Good. Because if I did I'd be lying. ON with the story!**

**Because of Shawn's Eidetic Memory**

"-And then," Shawn continued, but Juliet, who had turned bright red, interrupted.

"Shawn! Shut up! Can someone who doesn't have perfect memory when they want to finish this?"

"What do you mean O'Hara?" asks Chief. "Since when does Mr. Spencer have a perfect memory?

" "Whenever he finds it in his best interest to remember stuff. Like that conversation he just told, but when I tell him to do do the dishes he 'forgets,' " Juliet reply's, glaring at Shawn.

Shawn grins sheepishly, and Lassie just rolls his eyes.

"I... Ok?" says chief.

"Well, well, well. Inter-office relationships noted. Psychic, finish, but leave out the unnecessary phone details," says Trout, biting into his protein bar.

Juliet blushes, and Shawn smirks as he continues recounting the case.

**Wow authors note is longer then the story. *mentally cringes* sorry if I dissapointed. Hopefully I'll update more frequently now, at least every two weeks. At least my fic is cute right? Yeah ok. Review, bye.**


End file.
